


Once upon a time in misery

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Agent Stone centric, Coronavirus mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Once upon a time there lived Agent Stone and by the looks of it; he was confusing and baffling to watch working for Doctor Robotnik. Why?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Once upon a time in misery

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of writing a short fic about Stone being miserable and suffering and how he doesn't enjoy it after Robotnik is gone

Once upon a time there lived a young man who loved misery, humiliation, and pain.

He was regarded as the best agent, spy, and extractor to the Federal Government and had several rewards strapped to his belt for his efforts in containing the many political threats around the world, retrieving lost or stolen items, and terrorist threats that could only be neutralized by the most casually light headed man who wasn’t phased by everything and had empathy toward others who were harmed as they weren’t like him and they suffered.

He was considered the best agent in the entire world and the most one capable of going rogue.

His name was Agent Aban Lee Stone.

He was regarded as the go-to man for assistant purposes, and once they ran out of difficult missions; they assigned him to a doctor. The most mad and eccentric man they could think of who was someone they hated and could either force the agent to retire, run out running, become a vegetable, or die.

And he was out of their hair for a very long time. No more complaints about leaving a trail of blood or unnecessary dead bodies behind him, hacking through things that he shouldn’t, tricking people, torturing operatives that were working with the federal government in highly classified missions and leaving them to a on site hired medical staff that he had clued in to the victim’s destination.

He left them alive but in severe pain. Sometimes, they died, and foreign diplomats, foreign leaders below the people’s leader food chain, agents, officers were not spared of his methods. A flashy smile, cool head, casual, smile, then knocked out without having known and wake up in a chair in a dark room with a spot light on then. _That was over_ , the federal government sighed in relief, _no more complaints about him._

Until the ill fated assignment that never existed, until the man who didn’t exist did something that didn’t exist, until the man vanished out of thin air and everyone was given Olive Garden tickets to pay for the awful moment that had never existed at all and cheer them up with what strap of cash they could afford that wouldn’t be suspicious to those who look into it (not even the President) and went on their marry way assigning the man to the secret service. And he started asking questions and they replied as they naturally did with someone that had been unpersoned. 

"That person does not exist."

"That person has never existed."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Are you okay?"

"No idea who you're talking about." in all different forms each time he asked.

The agent was miserable and largely unhappy.

It showed in his performance review and how he had walked off the job on March 14th after the president’s announcement about the Coronavirus.

It showed when they tried to assign him to a mission in China and he stayed put in America.

The only reply was in his forthcoming email: _I don’t want to die because you think there is nothing wrong. Doctor Robotnik would have found a vaccine for this by now.  
_

When Stone used to be happy suffering, he was unhappy and his once genuine smile became a unhappy frown. He kept up his health and cared for his cat. He was the unhappiest and rogue agent in the world -- who wasn’t alone on the matter -- waiting for the doctor to come back. He always came back. Always. Stone tried to forget about him but it was hard to forget that he hadn’t existed because Robotnik _had_. He was the kind who could not be forgotten so easily.

Suffering used to be something that made Stone smile when it was wrecked upon him. One way or another. It was something that he learned as a child and used it to his advantage to the school bullies. The bullies never came back after him asking, _"Why are you smiling, you fool?"_ and he replied with, _"I am smiling because you're making me happy beating me up."_ His siblings argued that he had spooked them and disturbed him. And it was all reserved for his special brand of enjoyment in life. All until Doctor Robotnik walked into his life and yanked him forward by the jaw after bringing in green tea, knocked said offered cup out of his hand, and shouted the following:

“ _Your ridiculous choice in morning caffeine is the worst, Agent Stone!" Robotnik's fingers that were covered by leather clenched along the man's teeth as he invaded the agent's personal space. "I have never in my entire life been offered that hideous taste--okay, maybe once. But this comes as number 2," the doctor held up his two fingers then glared back at the agent. "you small tiny little insignificant man._ ”

That was the first time that Stone felt himself turned on and fell in love head over heels. The memory made Aban cry harder on most nights waiting for him to come back and smile at the precious ones from before. The first time that Aban realized he could have a choice in the matter of who made him feel happy with the hurt. That his kind of courtship involved this kind of treatment -- it wasn’t reserved for most people -- and that his life wasn’t going to be decorated by torture for international affairs ordered by the Federal Government with a handler. That only one person could make him feel this way. 

In many ways, Agent Stone became Doctor Robotnik’s handler speaking for the man to the world leaders/military staff/reporters/journalists/what not as they developed a relationship built over a bridge of understanding between their pros and cons, what aided them and what doomed them all, even their gifts and their curses. Robotnik would insult a officer (or a official) and Stone would translate when the person didn't quite understand what the doctor was speaking. Above all, Stone would care for Robotnik when his machines could not when they were in stasis mode.

A odd twist of fate that brought certain happiness for the agent in many years since becoming a agent. And a handful of years worth of opportunities to admit that he loved working around the man, loved the man himself, admired him, and respected him. It was a shame that he couldn’t tell him that to his face even after the acceptance of people like him loving people like the doctor. His story began as a sad one and Stone was sure it had ended that way in the gap without the person that he liked the most waiting for the world to start once more with a vaccine.

Until Doctor Robotnik returned one night and everything was rolling back to the way it should be with hard work, effort, and certain misery as the world recovered from the virus. And finally, finally, finally, after years of yearning, pining, accepting that his time around the older man was timed; Stone realized that his story as a assistant wasn’t going to end the way that he always thought it be. He wasn’t going to be removed from the assistant position. He wasn’t going to be fired. Doctor Robotnik wasn’t going to be unpersoned a second time because if he were then so would the agent and his cat with him.

But misery would hang over in one form or another for his secured happiness.

It may hang over the heads of co-workers, friends, family, employers; they didn’t matter.

Wherever the doctor went to get the mission done, so did Stone as he wasn’t going to make the same mistake a second time.

Misery was in the air but Stone was happy.


End file.
